Catalytically cracked gasoline forms a major part of the gasoline product pool in the United States. However, where the petroleum fraction being catalytically cracked contains sulfur, the products of catalytic cracking usually contain sulfur impurities which normally require removal, usually by hydrotreating, in order to comply with the relevant product specifications. These specifications are expected to become more stringent in the future, possibly permitting no more than about 50 ppmw sulfur in motor gasolines; low sulfur levels also result in reduced emissions of CO, NO.sub.x and hydrocarbons. In the hydrotreating of petroleum fractions, particularly naphthas, and most particularly heavy cracked gasoline, the molecules containing the sulfur atoms are mildly hydrocracked so as to release their sulfur, usually as hydrogen sulfide.
In naphtha hydrotreating, the naphtha is contacted with a suitable hydrotreating catalyst at elevated temperature and somewhat elevated pressure in the presence of a hydrogen atmosphere. One suitable family of catalysts which has been widely used for this service is a combination of a Group VIII and a Group VI element, such as cobalt and molybdenum, on a suitable substrate, such as alumina. After the hydrotreating operation is complete, the product may be fractionated, or even just flashed, to release the hydrogen sulfide and collect the now sweetened gasoline. Although this is an effective process that has been practiced on gasolines and heavier petroleum fractions for many years to produce satisfactory products, it does have disadvantages.
Cracked naphtha, as it comes from the catalytic cracker and without any further treatments, such as purifying operations, has a relatively high octane number as a result of the presence of olefinic components. It also has an excellent volumetric yield. As such, cracked gasoline is an excellent contributor to the gasoline pool. It contributes a large quantity of product at a high blending octane number. In some cases, this fraction may contribute as much as up to half the gasoline in the refinery pool.
Hydrotreating of any of the sulfur containing fractions which boil in the gasoline boiling range causes a reduction in the olefin content, and consequently a reduction in the octane number and as the degree of desulfurization increases, the octane number of the normally liquid gasoline boiling range product decreases. Some of the hydrogen may also cause some hydrocracking as well as olefin saturation, depending on the conditions of the hydrotreating operation. It is known that hydrotreating monoaromatic compounds results in ring saturation as described in Yamada et al, "Hydrogenation by CoMo/Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 Catalyst (Part 3) Effect of H.sub.2 S on Hydrogenation of Monoaromatic Hydrocarbons"; Vol. 31, No. 2 Sekiyu Gakkaishi, pp. 118-124 (1988).
Sulfur impurities tend to concentrate in the heavy fraction of the gasoline, as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,625 (Orkin) which proposes a method of removing the sulfur by hydrodesulfurization of the heavy fraction of the catalytically cracked gasoline so as to retain the octane contribution from the olefins which are found mainly in the lighter fraction. In one type of conventional, commercial operation, the heavy gasoline fraction is treated in this way. As an alternative, the selectivity for hydrodesulfurization relative to olefin saturation may be shifted by suitable catalyst selection, for example, by the use of a magnesium oxide support instead of the more conventional alumina.
Various proposals have been made for removing sulfur while retaining the more desirable olefins. U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,542 (Gibson), for instance, discloses a process in which a copper catalyst is used to desulfurize an olefinic hydrocarbon feed such as catalytically cracked light naphtha.
In any case, regardless of the mechanism by which it happens, the decrease in octane which takes place as a consequence of sulfur removal by hydrotreating creates a conflict between the growing need to produce gasoline fuels with higher octane number and--because of current environmental considerations--the need to produce cleaner burning, less polluting fuels, especially low sulfur fuels. This inherent tension is yet more marked in the current supply situation for low sulfur, sweet crudes.
Processes for treating catalytically cracked gasolines have been proposed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,821 (Brennan) discloses a process for upgrading catalytically cracked gasoline by fractionating it into a heavier and a lighter fraction and treating the heavier fraction over a ZSM-5 catalyst, after which the treated fraction is blended back into the lighter fraction. Another process in which the cracked gasoline is fractionated prior to treatment is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,762 (Howard) which discloses a process for desulfurizing naphtha by fractionating the naphtha into three fractions each of which is desulfurized by a different procedure, after which the fractions are recombined.
We have demonstrated in our prior co-pending applications Ser. No. 07/850,106, filed on Mar. 12, 1992 pending and Ser. No. 07/745,311 filed on Aug. 15, 1991 that zeolite ZSM-5 is effective for restoring the octane loss which takes place when the initial naphtha feed is hydrotreated. When the hydrotreated naphtha is passed over the catalyst in the octane restoration step of the process, some components of the gasoline are cracked into lower boiling range materials, if these boil below the gasoline boiling range, there will be a loss in the yield of the gasoline product. If, however, the cracking products are within the gasoline range, a net volumetric yield increase occurs. To achieve this, it is helpful to increase the end point of the naphtha feed to the extent that this will not exceed the gasoline product end point or similar restrictions (i.e. T.sub.90, T.sub.95).
To increase their octane numbers, naphthas, including light and full range naphthas, may be subjected to catalytic reforming to convert at least a portion of the paraffins and cycloparaffins in them to aromatics. Fractions to be fed to catalytic reforming, such as over a platinum type catalyst, also need to be desulfurized before reforming because reforming catalysts are generally not sulfur tolerant. Therefore, naphthas are usually pretreated by hydrotreating to reduce their sulfur content before reforming. The octane rating of reformate may be increased further by processes such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,767,568 and 3,729,409 (Chen) in which the reformate octane is increased by treatment of the reformate with ZSM-5.
Catalytic reforming of naphtha boiling range feeds to produce high octane reformate is a very successful refinery process, it converts the low octane naphthas to high octane, aromatics-rich gasoline by dehydrogenating and dehydroisomerizing aromatics as well as converting paraffins to ring compounds and subsequently dehydrogenating them to form aromatics. However, a problem with reforming is the large proportion of product aromatics, including benzene, which have been subject to severe limitations as gasoline components because of possible adverse effects on the ecology. Also, the octane number of the reformate produced can vary significantly with boiling range. For example, heart-cut reformate; that is, the C.sub.6 fraction is composed of benzene, isoparaffins and normal hexane which has a lower octane than desired, i.e. lower than the octane number of the C.sub.7 + fraction, mostly due to the normal hexane. The benzene content coupled with the low octane number of the C.sub.6 fraction is troubling to many refiners.